Yucaipia Fantasy:Origin of The Wraiths
|} Yucaipia Fantasy: Origin of The Wraiths or YF:OTW. Is a prequel Saga telling the story of how the Wraiths were formed, as well as taking place several years before Yucaipia Fantasy I. It follows The Point of View of Jordan, Wraiths No.1 before he recieved the name of Jasper. The battle system is original one based a little off of Chrono Cross. Overdrives are now called Limit Breaks due to being in the past now. This Saga would also introduce Professor Rape as a major villian and later hero. This Saga also marks the first time openings were used to make the series more like a tv series. Plot Jordan wakes up late to his date with Carrie, but before going on it she asks if he would teach her how to fight. After teaching her the basics of combat, the two continue on with thier date till Carrie is kidnapped by a man named Chewy who would end of taking her as a gift to his master Dong Budda. Jordan after coming back from the bathroom, forces information out of the local town bum to find the whereabouts of Dong's hideout and attempts to save Carrie. After loosing to Dong and Chewy, Dong procedes to fuck Jordans eye socket causing him to loose his left eye. Soon after Dong slits Carries throat and knocks Jordan out before leaving him to die. Jordan would wake up days later with a eye patch where his eye use to be. He soon learns he was saved by a woman named Dianne or Dee for short. Jordan thanks her and wants revenge, however Dianne persuades Jordan in staying with her so she can trains him to be stronger and learn the Very skill that took his eye. Thus Jordan training begins. After weeks of training Jordan is slowly getting stronger but he has yet to control enough chakra to perfrom what he and Dianne have names the Skull Fuck. With little choice Dianne attempts to fight Jordan hoping it would be enough to force his chakra to get stronger. This proves futile and she calls it a night, however Jordan growing impatient and suffering from Nightmares of Carries death, soon leaves Diannes safehouse to seek his revenge. Jordan first faces off against Chewy, with all the training he has recieved from Dianne; Jordan not only makes quick work of Chewy But also performs The Chidori. Dong disgusted by Chewy failure ends his life before taking on Jordan himself stating he will make short work of him. Jordan is still unable to best Dong. Even with all his training Dong still proves too powerful. Dong attempts to kill Jordan and when all hope is lost, a power surges from Jordan and a whole new being with a new voice takes over and performs successfully the Skull Fuck on Dong, Claiming he is called Jasper. Dong lays dead and Jasper bathes in the blood of him when Dianne comes and snaps Jordan back to reality who has no idea of what happen or who killed Dong. With no where else to go Jordan joins Dianne. Dianne takes Jordan to the Culdesac the HQ of her new operations deep in the mountains of Oak Ridge. There she informs Jordan that she is forming a group of special skilled people who would help her bring the Ragnorak and rule the City. This group she has named The Wraiths. Dianne gives Jordan his first mission in recruiting Donovon who has a fascination with Lizards even to summon them to his command. He is currently being held in a celluar fusion lab being run by Professor Rape. However before Jordan can even get there Donovon breaks loose with his new powers and accidently runs into Jordan. The two begin to fight when Jordan gets the upper hand and convinces Donovon to join him. Rape decides to go ahead and let Donovon go stating his plan is going well. Mistress Stacy or Stacy for short, run a domination house where she dominates people for pleasure. She decidesto take on last client before retiring, about midway into the dominating Donovon interrupts her causing her to kill her client. However this dosnt last long for he soon mutants and comes back to life. Teaming up with Donovon, Stacy kills the monster and to her surprise finds a bar code on his neck. Donovon askes Stacy to join the Wraiths, thou reluctant at first takes his offer. Donovon then takes some samples of her clients skin and heads with Stacy to the Culdesac. Jordan,Donovon, and Stacy are each branded with thier ranks in The Wraiths. Jordan being the 1st and strongestof them is also chosen by Dianne to be leader. Dianne soon holds a meeting to inform The Wraiths that stacy client was part of a Government project and that his barcode is conected to a secret lab where internal life is being researched. Jordan teams up with is comrades and invades the lab. Rape who has been informed by Gustov about Diannes attack creates a barrie that turns off all magic in his lab. He then knocks out Donovon and fights Jordan and Stacy. After being overpowered by Rape, Jordan is about to be shot down when Donovon jumps in the way and takes the shot. Jordan is soon overcome by Jasper again and blows Rape to hell and back with the whole lab. loosing all chance in getting the serum for internal life. Season 2 Dianne informs Jordan that it will take Donovon some time to heal from his wounds, and that Stacy was able tocapture Rapes daughter Gim and is currently dominating her to get any info on the serum for internal life. Jordan then goes and visits Donovon to thank him for taking the shot. Meanwhile Stacy continues to dominate Gim with little success. Even going as far to strip her down with no luck of any information. Stacy then turns to drastic measures and proceeds to beat Gim constantly in hopes of gaining info. However two figures appear at the Culdesac. Ragus leader of the Bum squard has showed up at the Culdesac with Gumblebum. He informs Gumblebum that heowns his soul and the The Government has ordered Gim to be killed as well as the Wraiths. Gumblebum takes off to fight Stacy, While Ragus begins to cause mayhem around the compound. Jordan takes Ragus head on while Stacy struggles with Gumblebum. Jordan falls to Ragus who has showed to be much more powerful. Ragus then goes on to state how the Bum squard is a group of Super Soldiers diguised as bums to blend in with the world. Ragus is about to finish Jordan but is contacted by Rape to let them live. Ragus then leaves and kills Gim and takes off with Gumblebum. Dianne informs her Wraiths that Rape still lives and that his internal life serum is called the Ressurector which isnot a serum but a biotic implant and only few were made. Rape has one in him when he was killed and may have a few others. She then orders Donovon to track the Bum Squard down. While Dianne will train Jordan further while stacy will train with nature energy. During his traning Jordan learns the forgotten spell Hastes which increases one speed but at the risk of muscle/internal damage. She then hands Jordan a pair of gloves which will fuse with his body and unlock his potential that has layed deep within him. Meanwhile Donovon finds the location of the Bums and sends the coordinates to Dianne before being attacked and killed by Gumblebum. Jordan and Stacy plan thier next move when they learn of Donovon's death. Not caring about the mission Jordanalong with Stacy head to the Bums hideout. Jordan splits with Stacy thinking he saw a ghost of Carrie. Stacy ends up teaming up with Gumblebum and kills Ragus. Before Gumblebum fades away he signs a pact with Stacy and becomes her summon. Jordan is then confronted by Carrie is dead girlfriend. Carrie infroms Jordan that she was brought back to life with Rapes Ressurector. She was also turned into a Super Soldier by Rape. Being controlled by him. However she dosent care and enjoys her new found body and power. Jordan then fights Carrie to the death. She proves too much for him and left with little options uses the Haste spell and gains the upper hand for a time. Carrie then demonstrates she can use the Haste spell as well. The two then beating each other at high speeds.However Jordans Haste fades away and taking advantage Carrie uses her Falcon Punch and hits Jordan with it. Jordan still determined to save Carrie, forces his body to use Haste again and tries again to fight Carrie. She Uses a full powered Falcon punch and when it seems Jordan has lost, he gains a second wind and delievers a Black Chidori right when Carries Haste Fades. Carrie comes to her senses and thanks Jordan for saving her before passing on. Jordan takes Carries body and gives her a proper burial. Jordan then trains for several months with Stacy before tracking down Rape for the final battle. Season 3 Epilogue Jordan charges at Rape head on with Haste however he soon learns that Rape also used the Super Soldier Serumon himself and gives Jordan a beating as well as Stacy. The battle then is taken outside the outskirts of the city where Stacy fights Rape one on one However he shows some skill in using Haste and throws her aside. Jordan comes back into the fray and fights Rape again before being beaten down badly. Stacy saves him however Jordan is soon taken over again by Jasper, also a totally new being which Rape dubs the Badass. Jasper then beats Stacy to a pulp before turing his attention to Rape along with Badass. Sometime during the beatdown of Rape, Jordan comes back and has a three way arguement with Jasper andbadass. After gaining control, Jordan teams up with a weaken Stacy and faces against Rape one last time. Rape is finally beaten and Jordan takes his condom as a new eyepatch before carrying Stacy to safety. Rape However had one last Ressurector in his body and soon goes into hiding to finish his Seven Sex Sins. Reception Yucaipia Fantasy: Origin of The Wraiths has recieved Many postive reviews from fans. Some stating it is the best one. This is due to how deep some characters were and how lovable they were. Some Negatives would be picture quality and sound problems. Trivia *Several Times a tripod can be seen. *This is the last series to show potions being used. Mostly due to how powerful the characters are potions wouldnt be able to heal enough *Last time a level up screen is shown. *First time fake blood was used Category:Sagas